ironbanefandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial
The tutorial in Ironbane teaches new players who haven't played before the basic controls, along with obtaining basic items. A new player must complete the tutorial before he/she can go to the main world. A player can't replay the tutorial after he/she finished it. Controls You use the WASD or arrow keys to move. The space bar makes you jump, and clicking the mouse does an action. You loot items from chests and bags by moving over them, then using the mouse, drag the item from the container to your inventory. Tutorial "Levels" The tutorial has different stages, which you have to complete before moving on in the game. The First Rooms In the first two rooms, you'll learn the basic controls - walking and jumping. Soon after you've done the first jumps, you'll find a chest with a dull sword in it. You can take the sword by clicking and dragging it into your inventory. Then it can be equipped by clicking on it, or pressing the appropiate numeric key. Continue on by jumping on the moving lift to the next part of the tutorial. The Rat Room Next you'll come across a room with a couple rocks and three rats. You can attack a rat by simply clicking on it, provided that you've equipped the sword. The rats are relatively weak, taking one or two hits before dying. They will drop cheese and money bags in brown/red bags, that function like a chest for a short while. The cheese can be eaten to restore some health. The Water Room Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 10.23.55 AM.png|Parkour Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 10.24.35 AM.png|The first chest Screenshot 2013-09-04 at 10.25.44 AM.png|The second chest You will see a little tunnel out of the rat room and a place to drop down (It won't hurt... much). When you have fallen down you'll find yourself in a large room filled with water. You have two options: you can do some parkour for a prizeor, or just continue on without the prizes. However, since it's not a too difficult challenge, and the prizes can be useful, it's generally a good idea to do the extra challenges. After the first part of the parkour challenge, you'll find a pair of wooden leggings in a chest. If you continue on with the parkour, the second chest will have a wooden chestplate and an old bow inside. The Slime Turrets After the large room, you'll come inside a room filled with boxes that makes a kind of maze. In this "maze", there're small cannons that shoots slime turrets straight forward at regular intervals. These will hurt you (1/2 heart) if they hit you, and you can't destroy them with your sword - you'll have to avoid them. A bit before the end of the maze, you can find a slope leading to a secret passage. Look around carefully and you'll find it. This passage leads to another parkour challenge. If you beat it, you'll be awarded with an iron helmet. This gives as much protection as the wooden armor and leggings together. The Rat Boss Next you'll come into a big room with some small rats and one big rat. This is the rat boss. You don't have to kill it to continue. If you found the bow earlier, it will be easy to kill, as you can just stand at a safe distance and shoot at it. However, if you haven't got neither the bow or any of the armour, you'll have a ''very ''hard time... The End After the rat boss, you'll see an animated strange blueish ring. This is a portal , and going through it teleports you to the main world . You've now finished the tutorial. Category:Zones